


Let's dance~

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But they both turn out to be quite sappy, M/M, Newt is adorkable, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Someone tell Percy how long a snippet is supposed to be, Teeth-rotten fluff, This was supposed to be a SNIPPET, accidental magical marriage, or really just a horrible romantic, then it ran away with me, this was supposed to be about dancing, travel!au, with a tiny bit of mentioned angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: FanArt inspired, was supposed to be a SNIPPET about dancing, Travel!AU. Someone send help.





	Let's dance~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssilkworm on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sssilkworm+on+tumblr).



> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I'm sorry of the most likely possible OOC-ness.... 
> 
> This was inspired by the amazing dance work of [sssilkworm/Six](http://sssilkworms.tumblr.com/)
> 
> To be warned, this was not proof-read except for by me... and English is NOT my first language.

Summer solstice was one of the most magic filled days of the year and being in the village they have ended up in at this time of the year, made Percival feel the magic in the air even more than ever before. They had been traveling together for quite some time already, had adventure over adventure. It was most likely even more exciting than his job at MACUSA had turned out to be, the moment he had been at the top of the DMLE. 

Well, except for the time he had been a captive of Grindelwald, but that kind of excitement he could have gone without. 

But that was a time in the past. He hadn’t been able to get back to work after that, his trust for his co-workers and the president damaged. He had taken Theseus invitation to heart to live with him and recuperate there. Away from everyone that hadn’t been able to see that he had been replaced. The only one he was currently still holding contact with, was probably Porpentina Goldstein and her sister and even these two had moved to England with that No-Maj, after he started remembering everything. 

Sometimes he would get an eagle from Seraphina, but these times were few and far inbetween, since she still felt the guilt in her. 

It hadn’t been easy in the beginning, but looking at it now, it had been well worth it. Living with Theseus was the reason he had finally met Newt Scamander. The younger brother he had heard so many complains and hymnen about, that he hadn’t been sure what to expect anymore. 

He couldn’t have expected the man to be so shy, that he couldn’t hold anyone's gaze for longer than a second. He had fidgeted and stuttered. First Percival had thought it was because of the dead sentence Grindel!Graves (something Theseus came up with) had put upon him, but Theseus had excused his brothers reluctance to be entirely normal. He hadn’t imagined the sad little twitch of his mouth downwards at that and it had made him frown, before he remembered letters of the older brother spitting insults left and right about the injustice they had done to his brother. 

It had made more sense then.

Still, the younger of the Scamanders had tried to make him feel welcome as well. Had tried to hold conversations with him, even though he had sounded so awkward and unsure, until Theseus managed to get him to talk about his creatures. He had been a completely different person then and Percival wasn’t sure what to make of it. On one hand it had been headache inducing to think about what could possibly be in that suitcase of his (until he really got a headache the moment he was allowed down there), on the other hand it had been endearing to watch and it had always helped to keep his own dark thoughts at bay. 

They had slowly become closer over the month’s, until one could see that Newt got restless with staying home with his brother. Percival’s wounds had by then recovered nicely and he could understand the ginger haired man in his restlessness. He himself had started becoming restless as well. Usually he would have done tons of paperwork, maybe a bit of fieldwork if the case demanded it. Now he had not only stayed put while Grindelwald held him captive, but also month’s afterwards. 

Theseus was the one voicing the idea for him to follow Newt around. By then the two of them had become great friends and would often sit together for a cup of tea (or coffee) in the afternoon. Percival had found something to do as well while helping with the creatures and it had helped him feel better. He had actually dreaded losing that should Newt decide to leave on the next journey. 

After a lot of discussions they all had decided it to be a good plan, Newt even admitting that he would have missed Percival and his help. It had warmed the older man, knowing he wasn’t the only one who would have missed someone. Theseus the git had winked at him! As if his little brother wasn’t quite a few years younger than him. 

Maybe he had already known that they would end up with each other either way. 

That thought brought him back to the present. Of course he had known, the git, but he had been gentlemanly enough to otherwise let them do it in their own way. Pining for each other a bit more until a rather daring rescue, ending with injuries on Newts part, brought them finally together.

Right now, Newt and Percival had ended up in a small hidden wizarding village somewhere in Europe. He wasn’t entirely sure where exactly they were at the moment. Probably part of the strong wards around the place. The reason most likely being the centaur herd that lived in the woods and held a strong friendship with the people in the village. Newt had been excited to meet them, indulging in long talks with the centaur chief. 

The reason why they had ended up here hadn’t been as happy though. Poachers had tried to infiltrate the place and even managed to capture a young centaur foal. The girl had been terrified when they saved her and handed the poachers over to justice. They had brought her back to the village and as a thank you they had been offered to stay, at least until the festivities of the summer solstice. It probably hadn’t helped to deny them, since they had saved the daughter of the centaur chief. 

They had been here for about a week now and Percival could see that Newt had been utterly endearing to everyone in the village, especially the little girl centaur was enamored with him, even though Percival was pretty sure she knew that something was going on between the two man. She shouldn’t be able to throw them these knowing looks! Especially with her young age!

They had asked him questions over question, wanting to know all kind of things about creatures and the book Newt had been nice enough to give to the centaur girl. She had treasured it right away, often being seen with the book in her hands or reading to the younger children, human and centaur alike.  
All the time Newt had been his usual shy self, only outgoing when he was talking about his animals. He had also helped with preparing the festivities, just like Percival had done, because if they were already nice enough to invite them to their tradition, than it should be a given to give something back. Even if the village people wanted to deny them first, since they had already done enough in their eyes. 

Now the festivities were already full in swing. Centaurs and human alike were playing instruments or dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the village. Flower garlands where attached to the buildings all around them, many even crossing the road to their partner in front of them. A lot of people were wearing flower crowns as well, courtesy of the children and women, all handmade and preserved by magic. 

The magic in the air was magnificent. It was positively prickling all over his skin and looking at Newts slightly flushed face right beside him, he was pretty sure the ginger head was feeling it too. Percival could see Pickett swaying to the music on the Magizoologists shoulder, hiding a small smile at the sight. Even the bowtruckle could feel the magic in the air then.

While nearly everyone was currently dancing to the music, the both of them were sitting on the sidelines. Both not very keen in joining such a mass of people. They also weren’t so sure if they would be able to dance with centaurs, worried they may step on feet or hoof. It was dazzling to see such a familiarity between humans and creatures. How they managed to dance without hindering each other really was a sight to see.

Years before, Percival would have never thought to ever see something like that. Would have most likely scoffed at the mere idea. Having met Newt had definitely changed him and he thought it mostly changed him for the better. 

The younger man had shown him things he never thought he would miss in his life. Strange things, beautiful things and most importantly the trust and love he carried for Percival.

His hand wandered over to the younger man's waist, slightly squeezing it and alighting a cute little squeak from him and a small shudder going through his body. A moment later Newt turned to him with an even redder face, his lips turned into a scolding pout.

“Percival….” 

He threw a slightly jumpy look to the crowd of people. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice sounded a bit higher than usual, making Percival smirk slightly.

The former auror shrugged. It wasn’t like no one knew that the two of them were a pair, Newt was just too oblivious to notice the knowing looks of the ones around them. It was always like that when it wasn’t about his creatures. 

“It’s not as if anyone would notice at the moment.”

Not that Percival would mind that all that much. Taking his claim was always something he was keen to do. Especially if it was all about the Magizoologist. Just because most of the village already knew that the younger man belonged to him, didn’t mean that others weren’t also interested. 

He leaned closer to the ginger haired man. 

“Don’t you feel the magic all around us?”

He breathed in the others ear, making him shudder under his hand again. Adams apple visible when Newt swallowed loudly. He got a shaky nod and even though Newt had voiced his displeasure, he hadn’t removed Percivals hand on his hip either. Even moving slightly into the others body. The magic in the air and Percivals close proximity definitely effecting him. 

“Per-”

“Mister Newt!! Mister Newt!!”

The both of them hastily moved away from each other, looking in the direction the voice had been coming from. 

“Keithia.”

If he were any other man, Percival would have pouted at the relieved sounding voice the Magizoologist was spouting. But the former aurors face smoothed out instead, smiling just a smidge at the little centaur girl, with a flower crown woven in her hair. 

She really had taken quite a shining to Newt the moment he was the first she saw when they saved her from the poachers.

“Keithia.”

She threw a big smile at Percival as well.

“Mister Graves.”

But it was short lived, since just a moment later she was already fixated on Newt again. If it hadn’t been so endearing to watch, Percival may have even been jealous.

“Mister Newt!”

It had taken long enough to get her to call Newt by his first name, but the mister had stuck whatever the Magizoologist tried to get her to stop. 

She grabbed the ginger heads hands with her own, hoofs dancing on the spot, fitting to the music around them. 

“Mister Newt! Dance with me!”

The man beside him sputtered at that, hands lifting out of her grasp as if he was trying to shield himself from something.

“I… no… I…. uh…. I’m not…. really good……” He threw a feeble look into the crowd. “....at dancing.”

Percival snorted silently, though it probably wasn’t quiet enough if the betrayed look Newt was throwing at him was anything to go by. He threw a small grin right back at him. 

“Not to worry, Mister Newt! I’ll show you how to do it!”

She grinned brightly, easily taking the hands of the Magizoologist in hers again, already starting to pull at them. 

One could still see the reluctance the other was broadcasting, which crumbled in an instant when Keithia’s ears dropped down slightly and her big eyes seemed to get misty. He sighed silently, shoulders dropping, head bowed down. He had always been bad with denying his creatures stuff that wouldn’t hurt anyone. This wasn’t any different with the young centaur girl.

“A-alright.”

The moment he said that, the centaur foal was being all bright and sunshiny again. Making it clear that she knew all the ways children knew, how to get what they wanted. Percival nearly didn’t have the time to actually see the shocked and realizing face of the other, because the centaur child had already pulled him up to his feet and started dragging him to the dance floor, with the strength only a hip-high centaur child could already have. But he did see the helpless look Newt was throwing over his shoulder in his direction, before he stumbled slightly, since he hadn’t been looking where he was going. 

Percival watched on in amusement, chuckling slightly when he heard the childish voice going all: 

“Come on, come on!!”

The older man stayed behind, instead watching in open amusement when Keithia span Newt around and showed him the current dance moves. She definitely was a bright girl outside of captivity. The crowd around them cheered them on, a few even giving their own tips, while they were dancing around them. Soon a small circle had built himself around the centaur child and the Magizoologist. 

His face set in pure concentration. Probably trying to ignore all the people around him and trying to keep on with not stepping on any hoofs or feet. It was an adorable face, even if there was still some discomfort. If Percival knew that Newt really wouldn’t be able to handle it, he would have helped him to get out of it, but Percival knew him better. Knew that Newt could handle way more than what he thought of himself and that he needed something exhilaratingly fun from time to time. Something that wasn’t bound to get dangerous with a wrong move.

He watched on fondly, when Newt stumbled against a grown centaur, apologizing more than once (nearly bowing) until said centaur just lifted him in the air and spun him around too, laughing at the squeak the other made. Soon Newt was spun around by men, women and centaur alike. 

Percival could see the moment Newt became surer in his steps. It probably helped that everyone around him laughed away his missteps or stumbles, instead encouraging him to follow their lead. He was also probably thinking about one of the many mating dances he knew, most likely imagining something similar. Maybe he would have been jealous if he didn’t know that it helped his lover to keep his mind around such a mass of people. 

His smile grew even fonder when Newt actually laughed doing another spin, now completely enjoying the experience. Percival was enjoying it too, watching his lover dance to the music. The sun reflecting on his copper hair, making him nearly glow all on his own. Feeling the thrumming in his veins of the magic that was created by everyone. It wasn’t surprising that he actually felt energetic all of a sudden. It felt like lightning going through his veins, tiny sparks of magic appearing at his fingertips. 

The festive mood infecting even the most sternest of people. Percival himself. He was nearly embarrassed to notice his legs tapping to the beat of the music. Still a mix of centaur and human alike, even the voices mixed beautifully together. 

He had just noticed his treacherous legs, when a particularly brave pair of teenagers appeared on either side of him, the girl and the boy both taking one of his hands and dragging him up to the dance floor themselve. Not listening to his own protests. Now he actually felt a bit bad for not helping Newt earlier, now that he himself was in the same predicament. In his own predicament he had lost sight of the ginger head, which was probably for the better in that moment. He already had enough trouble with the dancing.

Coming from a high-standing and old American family, he learned many dances in his youth. It was mandatory to his growth and standing in the world of old traditions . But not many of the dances actually were as bodily involved as this one turned out to be. Or maybe it was just that he felt his older age in his bones. There was certainly more jumping and spinning involved than he was used to. It didn’t stop him from getting the hang of it pretty quickly, being less clumsily on his feet than a certain someone. The magic around him actually being a huge part of the joy going through his body. 

After Grindelwald he did have a problem around crowds, maybe not as bad as Newt normally was, but he didn’t trust anyone around his back. Now, thanks to Newt and Theseus, as well as the magic and the friendly townspeople, the music blasting around them, he felt free. If anyone from his old division would see him now, they probably wouldn’t be able to close their mouths in disbelieve. 

Percival had already lost track of how many different people he had danced with and in which direction they were moving at the moment, until he suddenly appeared right beside Newt. He was pretty sure he felt his current dance partner giving him a push in the direction of the copper haired man and the way the people around them parted felt pretty suspicious as well. That was until Newt noticed him beside him and let out a startled laugh. Percival was pretty sure he was looking a bit sheepish himself. 

Damn interfering village folk. He was now pretty sure they had that planned from the beginning, getting the two of them to dance together. Maybe not as first priority with the festivities moving along quite well, but definitely a part of a few. The week they had been guests here, they hadn’t had much time for each other. Even with Percival helping along in the suitcase still. And having actual and unconditioned fun was rare and far between saving creatures. Which a lot of the people probably guessed with Newts tales. Getting the two of them to let loose, could very well be a joined effort… or he was just thinking too much. 

He heard Newt laugh, bringing him out of his thoughts again. That single sound of joy made him smile as well, taking the others hand and spinning him around. He was pretty sure they should have changed partners after that, but no one came near them and so they stayed together instead. Smiling and laughing, both definitely a bit embarrassed and out of breath, but also having way too much fun for their own good. 

They would both be exhausted after the festival, but looking at the flushed, sweaty and smiling face right in front of him, made him think that this was all worth it. Newt usually wasn’t as relaxed around people as he was right now and that made this whole debacle even better. The electricity, that was their magic, prickleing right under their skin. He could feel the energy of his lover around him, especially at the point of their joined hands.

It was exhilarating. It made him feel whole.

Newt looked even more flushed now, his eyes slightly dazed and he was clinging to his hands. Trembling slightly through his whole body. It was clear he was feeling it too. He didn’t know how long they were dancing together, eyes only for each other, miraculously not bumping into anyone around them. 

He was sweaty, breathing heavily, but he was at peace. He had the person he had given up on dreaming about having, right here with him. Maybe he hadn’t thought to find his significant other in the little brother of his best friend, but he had nonetheless and he couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy about it. They had adventures together, they had creatures to care for and they loved each other fiercely. He had actually more to live for than he had as the director of the DMLE.

In the here and now, he could confidently say that giving up his position and living with the Scamander brothers, had been the best decision of his life. 

He leaned forward and wasn’t surprised when Newt did the same, clearly caught as much in the moment as Percival was. The kiss that followed was gentle, even with the energy under their skin, still vaguely aware they weren’t alone. The cheers that followed their kiss was probably breaking the sound wall. They moved away from each other partly, but still pretty much clinging to the other. Percival had a hand in Newts hair and on his neck, while Newt was clinging to the back of his shoulders, arms around him in a hug. His lover's face was practically glowing as red as it was, clearly feeling caught. It didn’t help when two grown centaurs approached and unceremoniously dropped a flower crown on each of their heads.

“May you live in happiness.”

The chief of the centaurs said, being one of the two who had approached.

“And your life’s be filled with love and joy..”

The chieftess added with a gentle smile.

It caused Newt to become even redder, the pretty color hiding below his slightly opened shirt. The coats had been shedded long ago, since it had been such a warm summer day. It was a really enticing view. It made Percival move in again, this time lightly bumping his lovers forehead with his own, since he had been looking down in embarrassment. Newt looked up at that, his eyes wide and glistening, in magic and overwhelming emotion. A tiny laugh escaped the ginger head.

“I believe they want us to get married now.”

It was said in a whisper, unbelieving, but with a hint of hope in his voice. It made him all that much more endearing. A centaur wedding for his Magizoologist. How very fitting. Percival smiles.

“I would be glad if that was so.”

His lover laughed again. So much joy in that tiny noise, his grin wide and happy when he looked at Percival again, full of love. The cheer of the people around them multiplying tenfold. 

“Me too.”, came the hushed answer.

The moment the words left Newts mouth, it felt like a blanket out of pure magic fell over them. A bond right down to their bones and magic core. Purer than any normal marriage bond could ever be.

It made Percival lean in again to kiss another surprised and breathless laugh away. All his, even the magic around them thought it a good idea. He would be glad to stay together with his Magizoologist, until death did them apart and maybe even further if possible. He never would have thought that his life would turn out to be like this, but he was glad that it did.

A thought suddenly hit him and he leaned back, cursing slightly, looking a bit panicked.

“Shit.”

Percival exclaimed, making Newt look at him startled, maybe thinking he changed his mind after all.

“Your brother is going to kill me.”

He panicked slightly. He wanted for them to get together, but marrying his little brother, magically or not, without him around? He would definitely be killed. Shit, shit, shit….

And Newt the little git…?

Newt just laughed in absolute happiness.

“Maybe.”

The cheers around them nearly drowned out that cheeky little answer and Percival couldn’t believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Have the two images here.
> 
>  
> 
> [Simpler now](http://sssilkworms.tumblr.com/post/170332346353/simpler-now#notes)  
> [Dance the night away](http://sssilkworms.tumblr.com/post/170293254433/dance-the-night-away#notes)


End file.
